


Three Wishes

by Texang



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texang/pseuds/Texang
Summary: Lexa Woods and her best friends Lincoln and Anya meet at an amusement park near where they grew up, every year to celebrate their birthdays and act like kids again. The last thing she ever expected was to meet the love of her life.Clark Griffin and her friends ditch their stuffy High School reunion to spend the day at the local amusement park. When she ends up in front of a complaining brunette in line for a ride she never imagined it would change her life forever.





	1. The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Peeps! This is my first CLexa story. The first chapter is set up, second might have some light making out bits but the three after that will be dirty. That's the plan at least. ;) lol
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The sun beat down on Lexa as she stood on her tip toes to gauge how many people were still ahead of them in line. “It should be a law that they have to provide shade for people standing in line.” She said as sweat dripped down her forehead and into her eyes.

“I told you to bring a ball cap, doofus.” her best friend Lincoln said as he smacked the back of her head.

“Leave me alone, mom. I put on clean underwear and ate my vegetables, too. Would you like to check my homework folder?” Lexa’s friends laughed as Linc smacked the back of her head once more for good measure. 

“Please never mention your underwear to me again.” He said.

The brunette knew she and her friends were acting like teenagers instead of the grown adults they were but their annual pilgrimage to their favorite amusement park tended to bring out the goofy kid in them all. Best friends since middle school, the tight knit group had always been there for each other through thick and thin. Even though life had taken each one in different directions and to different parts of the country, they never missed this one long weekend a year when they could come together and act like kids again.

“Is it the sun making you grumpy or are you just getting old?” Linc asked before dodging a smack from his friend.

“Is this ‘give Lex shit while she sweats her ass off in line’ day?”

“For fucks sake.” A voice said from behind her. Turning to see who it was, Lexa froze in place as a beautiful blond reached up behind her head and gently pulled her so she was leaning forward with her hands on her knees. “Be still, you’re about to get wet.” _You have no idea how true that statement is. _Lexa thought as the woman’s touch made her weak in the knees.__

____

____

“Yes, ma’am.” She had no idea why she was letting this complete stranger control her but she assumed it was because her hormones were on overload.

“Oh, you do have manners?” The woman said as she unscrewed the top from a bottle of water she’d been holding and slowly poured the cool liquid over the back of Lexa’s head and neck. “It was a bit hard to tell with all the complaining.”

Lexa sucked in a breath as the woman ran her fingers through her short brunette hair letting the water wash away any sign of overheating other than that which had settled directly between her legs. When the water stopped and she heard the lid being screwed back onto the bottle, she knew she should stand up straight. A normal person would stand up straight. Lexa felt like anything but a normal person as she tried to steady her heart rate and remind herself to breath. One touch from this complete stranger and she felt her world shift on it’s axis.

“Did I break you?” the woman asked as she leaned down to look Lexa in the eyes.

“I wasn’t…I didn’t…” Lexa took a deep breath and finally stood. “I’m just a little surprised is all.” Now that her brain was starting to work she was able form complete sentences again. “Do you typically pour water over complete strangers heads?” She gave the blond what she hoped was a sexy smile.

Lexa thought the blush that flushed the strangers cheeks only enhanced her beauty. Slightly shorter than her, the blond woman had curves in all the right places and a smile that made Lexa a little dizzy. “I can tell you’re trouble.” She said with a wink before turning back to her friends.

The moment she turned away Lexa felt the loss as if the moon had eclipsed the warmth of the sun. What the hell is wrong with me? She thought as she stood there with a look of confusion on her face.

“What the fuck was that about?” her friend Anya asked when Lexa turned back around.

“I’m not exactly sure but I think I’m in love.” She said, only half joking.

Laughing, her friends made ridiculous cartoonish love faces at her as she rolled her eyes. “Stop it assholes. I could kick your asses if I wanted to.”

They all laughed again but the truth of that statement stopped any further teasing. “If we ever get through this line, let’s grab a bite to eat. I think part of my problem is I’m hangry. Hot and hangry are a dangerous combination.”

As the line moved forward a few steps, Lexa took a moment to steal another glance at the blond and her friends. The three women looked to be in their mid-thirties, just like Lexa and her friends. All three women were stunningly beautiful as they laughed at something the shortest of the group said. When they glanced behind them and laughed again, Lexa realized they were laughing at her.

Sticking her bottom lip out in a pout she wasn’t sure if she should be angry or just hurt. “What?” She asked, deciding to start with hurt.

“Awww…” the blond said before reaching out to smooth the back of her ruffled locks. “When I cooled you off your hair ended up a little scruffy.”

“Scruffy?!” Lexa said with mock indignation.

“Adorably scruffy.”

Lexa couldn’t keep the smile from her face. “I guess that’s a little better.”

“How about just adorable. Would you settle for adorable?” the blond said as she reached up on her tip toes and kissed Lexa on the cheek.

Dumbfounded, Lexa touched her cheek as she turned to her friends to see if they had seen what just happened. They both looked equally shocked but very amused. When she turned back the line had moved forward and the blond was once again talking to her friends.

Closing the gap, Lexa and her friends moved forward. She wanted to say something else to the blond but felt sheepish to interrupt their conversation. “That chick is totally into you.” Lincoln whispered into her ear. “Why don’t you talk to her? At least introduce yourself. And introduce us to her friends while you’re at it.”

Lexa laughed and rolled her eyes. “There’s no way a girl that hot is into dorky me. Besides, I don’t want to interrupt their conversation.”

“You’re a puss, Woods.” Anya said before stepping forward and holding out her hand to one of the blond’s friends. “Hi, my name is Anya and this is my friend Lincoln and my suddenly shy friend, Lexa.”

Lexa blanched at her friends boldness but did her best not to pass out. The woman shook Anya’s offered hand and smiled. “Hey Anya, I’m Raven, this is Octavia and this is my decidedly not shy friend, Clarke. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Anya got a predatory smile that Lexa knew oh too well and kissed Raven’s knuckles. “What brings you ladies to the park today?” She asked as she sidled up next to the adorable brunette.

“We’re ditching our lame High School reunion activities to ride roller coasters. What are you guys doing here?”

Finding her voice, Lexa finally cleared her throat and decided she better say something. “We meet here every year on this weekend to hang out with each other. We’ve been doing it every year since we were kids.”

“What’s so special about this weekend?” Octavia asked as they all went forward as a group when the line moved.

“All three of our birthdays are this week so we’ve always come here to celebrate together.” Lincoln said as he gave Octavia a shy smile.

“Oh my god, that’s adorable.” She said as she smiled right back and moved forward to stand a little closer to the much taller man.

Lexa noticed Clarke had been quietly studying her while they others were talking. She wasn’t sure if it was the right move or not but when the line moved forward again, she slid in next to her in line. “Hey.” She said as she stared into the bluest eyes she’d ever seen.

“Hey to you, Lexa. That’s an interesting name, is it short for something?”

Leaning on the metal fence, Lexa tried her best to look casual and not give away the internal freak out she was having about the beautiful girl speaking to her. “Alexa. How about Clarke? That’s an interesting name as well. Are your parents big Superman fans?” she teased, hoping it wouldn’t offend her new friend.

Clarke laughed and Lexa felt her heart skip. “As a matter of fact, yes. My mom’s a big comic book fan and she’s loved Superman since she was a kid.”

The group moved forward as the line progressed. “I was only kidding but that’s funny. Your mom sounds cool, are you guys close?” Lexa had to force herself not to let her eyes follow a bead of sweat as it dripped down Clarke’s chest and into the perfect cleavage on display by her v-neck shirt.

Giving Lexa a knowing smile as her green eyes dropped down for a split second, Clarke ran her tongue across her cherry red lips. “We’re not buddies or anything but we get along okay. My dad died when I was a kid and she’s a doctor so I didn’t have much parental attention through my formative years. How about you, are you close to your parents?”

Lexa looked towards her friends for a moment as she gathered her thoughts. Not one to normally share many details about herself she blushed at the realization that she actually wanted to be honest with this complete stranger instead of the typical gloss over she had always given in the past. “I never knew my parents. They both died when I was an infant. I was raised by my grandmother and we were very close until she passed away when I was sixteen.”

“Oh Lexa,” Clarke said as she brushed a lock of hair from the brunettes eyes. “I’m so sorry to hear that. I didn’t mean to pry.”

“It’s okay. I’m okay.” Lexa said as she reached up and wrapped her fingers around the hand that still lingered on her face. Without know exactly why, she pressed her lips to the softest skin she had ever felt before threading their fingers together and letting their hands drop to their side. “Is this okay?” The blush that colored Clarke’s cheeks made Lexa’s heart skip and she realized she had a stupid grin plastered across her face.

Clarke giggled as she glanced down to their joined hands. “More than okay. Look who’s getting brave all the sudden.” Now it was Lexa’s turn to blush.

“Hey there love birds, the line is leaving us behind.” Raven said as she slipped her hand into Anya’s and pulled the taller woman around them to catch up to the others.

Clarke rolled her eyes and pulled Lexa forward as well. “Did you go to school around here?”

Releasing a relieved sigh now that they reached the part of the line that was covered, Lexa used her shirt to wipe the sweat from her brow and noticed hunger in Clarke’s eyes as she stared at her exposed stomach. _That’s interesting. _She thought as she lowered her shirt and tried to hide the smile she couldn’t stop from crossing her face. “I went to Trikru High, how about you?”__

____

____

“Oh, a Grounder.” Clarke said with a snarl before giving Lexa a wink.

“Let me guess,” Lexa said as they moved forward with the line. “Skaikru Academy, home of the chosen ones.” When Clarke stuck out her bottom lip in a pout Lexa worried she had pushed her too far. “I’m sorry, I…”

“Oh no, we are the chosen ones. Have you seen my ass? No mere mortal can have an ass like this.” Clarke said as she gave Lexa a wink and moved forward again.

Lexa stood there stunned for a moment before her brain caught up. “A wise-guy, huh? I see how it is.”

“I’m just teasing, I hated those assholes. Why do you think we’re here instead of attending whatever ridiculous activity the reunion organizers concocted so we could all congratulate ourselves on how successful we are when half of the alumni were practically handed their careers on a silver platter.”

“So what do you do for a living?” Lexa asked.

“Veterinary Cardiologist.”

“Uh-huh.”

Clarke smacked Lexa’s arm as they moved forward and started climbing the stairs towards the ride. “What does that mean?”

“Not a thing, Chosen One.” Lexa said with a smirk.

“Well what do you do, Grounder?”

“Guess.”

Clark rubbed her chin as she gave Lexa an appraising look. “I only got a peek but from what I could see you have a banging body so I’m going to guess a professional athlete of some sort.”

“Strike one but thank you for the compliment.” Lexa said with a wink. “What else you got, Chosen One?”

“Hmmm…you must do something physical to be in that kind of shape, gardener?”

Lexa laughed and shook her head. “Strike two. I can’t keep a plant alive to save my life. Last guess.”

“Give me a hint?” Clarke begged as she stepped closer to Lexa and slipped her hands inside the taller woman’s shirt to gently drag her nails down her washboard stomach.

“Ummm…that’s cheating. I just might tell you all my secrets if you keep doing that.” Lexa said as she bent down and nipped at Clarke’s ear.

“Move forward.” The guy behind them said, pulling them from their momentary distraction.

“Sorry.” Lexa said as she wrapped her arm around Clarke and caught up to the others. 

“What do you do?” Clarke asked, exasperation in her voice. 

As they entered the loading area for the ride, each of the pairs took a different stall so they would be able to board with their new friend. Leaning back against the bar of the stall, Lexa pulled Clarke in front of her and wrapped her arms around the blond’s waist. “I’ll tell you what, Princess,”

“Princess!?” Clarke complained at the name.

“I’ll tell you what, Princess,” Lexa repeated, “If you can guess what I do I’ll give you three wishes but you only have one more guess. Get it right and you can have anything you want. Get it wrong and I get three wishes of my own. Deal?” Lexa asked as she held out her hand for Clarke to shake.

Clarke shook Lexa’s offered hand. “Since I’m pretty sure we’d wish for the same thing, you’re on, Stud.”

“Stud?!” Lexa questioned but didn’t protest one bit. “Oh, one more thing, hey guys?” She said to her friends who were each wrapped around their own love interests. “Nobody says a word about what I do for a living, got it?”

“Seriously, I know who…” Octavia started before Lincoln placed his hand over her mouth.

“Thanks Linc. That goes for all of you. Nobody can say a word or the deal's off.”

“What deal?” Raven asked as the gates opened and the riders were ushered into their seats.

“You think you’re very clever but I’m onto your game. They didn’t call me Harriet the Spy for noth…” Clarke’s words were cut short as the ride took off like a shot and the couples where pushed back against their seats. Blindly reaching over as they were whipped around the track, Lexa took Clarke’s hand and held on tight. Somehow she knew they were in for the ride of their lives.


	2. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa spend time getting to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Peeps! So sorry this has taken so long. I have to admit, I rewrote this chapter so many times. I hope you enjoy what I settled on. It's more of a transitional chapter since it's purpose was for them to get to know each other and so the mystery of who Lexa is could be revealed. Each rewrite she was something different but none of them seemed right. I narrowed it down to two options and I'll put the runner up option in the notes at the bottom. I hope you enjoy! Also, I added a chapter to my outline.

“Holy shit that was worth the wait in line.” Raven said as the group climbed out of their seats and walked towards the exit. “Where to next?”

Clarke glanced at Lexa to see how she reacted to Raven’s assumption they would stick together. When she noticed a genuine smile across the other woman’s face, she assumed that was a good sign. Slipping her hand into Lexa’s as they walked down the ramp, Clarke felt a tingle as warmth spread through her body. _Easy Griffin, you’ve only just met this girl. _She thought.__

____

____

“Not that I was eavesdropping but I think I heard something about getting something to eat after the ride because someone was hangry. Is that still the plan?” Clarke asked.

“Yes!” Lexa agreed. “Food. Me. Now.”

“You’re always hungry, Lex.” Anya said as she rolled her eyes. “How can you eat when we’re being whipped around on the rides like that? I may never eat again.”

“You are looking a little green around the gills, Anya.” Raven said as she looked at the taller woman with concern. “Maybe we should find somewhere to relax in the shade.”

“You guys are pussy’s. Let’s do one more ride before we take a break.” Octavia suggested as she and Lincoln high-fived each other.

Clarke hated to separate the group since they came to the park to spend time together but she wanted nothing more than a little private time with Lexa and their friends seemed to be feeling the same way about their own partners. “Hey guys, why don’t we split up for a bit? Lexa and I can find something to eat, Lincoln and Octavia can do a ride and Raven and Anya can find some shade.”

“I think that’s a great idea.” Lexa said. “What do you guys think?”

The others nodded and looked to their partners for approval. “Sounds like a plan to me.” Lincoln said before whispering something in Octavia’s ear that caused her to blush. “Everyone’s got phones, let’s check in with each other in a couple hours.”

“Roger that.” Lexa said as she took Clarke’s hand and almost dragged her towards the nearest cafe. “Are you sure you’re okay with hanging out with a complete stranger instead of hanging out with your friends.” She asked when they were out of earshot of the others.

“Well, I wouldn’t say you’re a complete stranger at this point. You were getting a bit handsy in line for the ride.” Clarke giggled as Lexa’s eyes widened in shock.

“Me!?” she said as the blond jumped to avoid being tickled. “I’m already building a profile on you, my friend. Name, Clarke…what is your last name by the way?”

“Griffin.”

“Name, Clarke Griffin. Status, trouble.” Lexa held the door open for her as they stepped into the blessed coolness of the air conditioned cafe.

“Oh my god.” Clarke moaned as her skin tingled in the cool air. “Okay, let’s never leave this building.”

Lexa politely waived to get the attention of the waitress and they were told to find a seat wherever they liked. “We can never leave this building if you’d like, but it might get awkward when they try to close this evening. Of course, I’ve been known to make a fool of myself trying to impress a pretty girl and there’s really no limit to what I’d do to impress you.”

Clarke knew she was only teasing her and couldn’t stop the smile that crossed her face. “Is that so? I’ll remember that when I win this bet.”

“You’re pretty confident, little one.” Lexa said as she led them through the maze of tables towards a more secluded area near the back. “How about that table in the corner?” she asked as she pointed towards a small table. “It seems like it might be quieter than the rest.”

“Perfect.”

Lexa held Clarke’s chair out for her as they sat. Both women scooted close to each other as they squeezed as far back into the corner as possible. The room was fairly crowded with tables pushed together to accommodate large groups but they had somehow found a semi-private spot in a sea of people.

“Can I get you guys anything to drink?” an attractive auburn haired waitress asked as she passed them both menus.

“I’ll just have water, thank you.” Lexa answered as she smiled at the beautiful woman. 

Clarke noticed a flash of surprise cross the womans face as her cheeks flushed. “I’ll have water as well.” She said to distract the waitress from staring at her lunch date.

“Okay.” The woman dismissively said, never taking her eyes off Lexa. “I’m sorry to bother you but, are you?”

“I am.” Lexa said as she gave Clarke a side glance before sticking her hand out to shake. “Very nice to meet you…Karen.” She said as she read the girls name tag.

“Would it be too much trouble to get a picture with you?”

“Not at all.” Lexa looked at Clarke apologetically and mouthed “Sorry” before standing next to the girl for the photo. Clarke looked on as the waitress smashed her cheeks together for one photo and then took a second as she pressed her lips to the brunette’s cheek.

“Thank you so much.” The blushing woman said as she pocketed her phone. “I’ll be back with your waters and to take your order.”

“Thanks, Karen.” Lexa said as she turned back to a confused Clarke. “I’m so sorry about that.”

“Now I really feel like an asshole for not know what you do for a living. Who the fuck are you?”

“Are you giving up?” Lexa asked with a smirk.

“Nope! Not giving up. You’re obviously someone I should recognize.”

“Not…” Lexa started before Karen returned with their glasses and took their order. Taking a sip of her water when they were finally alone, she continued. “Not necessarily.”

Staring at her intently, Clarke wracked her brain for where she would have seen her. “Are you a famous actress?”

“Is that your guess?”

“Goddammit, woman!” she exclaimed with a laugh. “Are you always this frustrating?”

“You’re not the first to ask me that question.”

“Great.” Clarke said with a roll of her eyes.

Leaning back in her chair, Lexa boldly draped an arm behind Clarke with familiarity usually reserved for established couples. In a strange way the blond felt more comfortable with this woman she’d just met than people she’d known for years. She wasn’t sure if their casual comfort with each other scared or thrilled her.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Lexa asked as she took another sip from her glass of water.

Clarke watched her lips touch the edge of the glass and felt a flood of wetness between her thighs. “Ummm…” She reached for an answer as her brain short circuited for a minute. “Karen seemed awfully enamored with you.”

“I didn’t peg you for the jealous type. Is that really what you were thinking about?”

Embarrassed, Clarke shook her head. “No. I admit I felt a little possessive when she was undressing you with her eyes but I’m honestly not at all the jealous type. To tell you the truth I was thinking about how comfortable I am with you already even though we’ve only just met. I was trying to figure out if I should be freaked out or not.”

“What’s the verdict?” Lexa asked as the food arrived and they both started to eat.

“Jury is still out. I haven’t figured out what you do for a living. You could be an ax murderer for all I know.”

Lexa laughed as she popped a fry into her mouth. “Very true.”

“You’re not an ax murderer are you?”

“Is that your guess?”

“No, but I do think that should be a freebie.”

“Fair enough. No, I’ve never murdered anyone. I’ve also never intentionally physically or emotionally hurt anyone other than Jason Webster who lived two houses down from me when I was a kid but that guy deserved it.” Lexa finished her lunch and pushed back her plate. “Ready to get out of here?”

“Okay, I have to know what Jason Webster did to deserve your wrath.” 

“Let’s find a shady spot to sit and I’ll tell you the tragic tale.” Lexa said with a wink as they stood. “Let me take care of this.” She said as she dropped cash on the table to cover their bill.

“Thanks.” Clarke said as they exited the cafe and quickly scanned for a spot that would provide them relief from the unrelenting heat. A few feet from the cafe they found a picnic area under a grove of trees and with a fairly secluded spot in the shade of a huge oak.

“This looks perfect.” Clarke said as she sat with her back against the trunk and patted her lap inviting Lexa to rest her head there. Hesitating for only a moment Lexa smiled and stretched out next to her, shivering a little as Clarke combed her delicate fingers through short brunette locks.

“Mmmmmm…” Lexa moaned as she closed her eyes and soaked up the affection.

“Has anyone ever told you how adorable you are?” Clarke asked as she looked down at the woman curled in her lap and felt her heart skip. 

“My mom tells me sometimes.” Lexa said as she pulled Clarke’s hand to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on her palm. “I don’t have to ask if anyone has ever told you you’re beautiful because it would be a crime for me to be the first.”

“You’re a smooth talker, my friend.” Clarke said as her cheeks heated with a blush. “Now, tell me the story of Jason the asshole and what he did to piss off poor innocent Lexa.”

Doing her best to look serious and suppress the smile that threatened to diminish the severity of the boys transgression, Lexa shared the tale of the only time she ever resorted to violence to solve a problem. “The guy was an asshole, Clarke, and a bully. He terrorized me and the other kids in the neighborhood on a regular basis. I remember hiding in the bushes on more than one occasion, praying he wouldn’t notice me.”

“Jason sounds like a real dick.” Clarke said in solidarity.

“A major dick! So this went on for years until one day I’d been playing with my Masters of the Universe action figures in the front yard when my mom called me into the house for lunch. Now, you should know, these were my pride and joy. As an adult I would know not to leave them outside but as a ten year old, I thought they would be fine because they were in the safety of my own yard.”

“Seems like a reasonable ten year old assumption.”

“Right?! So anyways, I came out an hour later and all the heads, arms and legs had been ripped from their bodies and my Battle Cat was nowhere to be found.” Lexa was getting worked up just remembering that horrible day.

“Jason the dickweed?” Clarke asked.

“Yes! That mother fucker ruined my favorite toys and stole my Battle Cat. My mom’s an attorney so I told her about it but she said since I hadn’t seen him do it, I had no recourse. Abandoned by the law, I decided to take care of it as Batman would, vigilante style. I knew he was guilty so I rode my bike to his house and found him playing on his front porch with MY BATTLE CAT!”

“The nerve of that guy!” Clarke couldn’t help but smile as her new friend’s face flushed with agitation.

“Well, I marched right up to that fucker, punched him square in the face, ripped my Battle Cat from his sweaty little hands and walked away as he cried like a baby.”

“I don’t condone violence but that’s kick ass. You were a kick ass little kid!” Clarke said with sincere admiration.

Lexa laughed and sat up, planting a gentle kiss on her lips. “You only think that because I haven’t gotten to the part where I went home, crawled into my mommy’s lap and bawled my eyes out. I was grounded for a week for hitting someone but it was all worth it. That little prick never bothered me again.”

Clarke doubled over in laughter as Lexa pushed her chest out with pride. “You crack me up.” She said as the two settled next to each other in the grass. As they laid on their sides silently enjoying each others company, Clarke couldn’t remember the last time she’d been this content. She had a happy life with good friends and a great job but something about being with this almost complete stranger comforted her.

“You spend a lot of time in your head, don’t you?” Lexa asked as she brushed a lock of golden blond hair from her face.

Clarke smiled and rolled onto her back, staring at the canopy of leaves above them. “I guess so. I never thought about it like that but I’m an only child so it would make sense. I spent a lot of time alone growing up. My mom’s a doctor and my dad was a field scientist so he wasn’t around much.”

Scooting closer, Lexa draped an arm around Clarke’s middle and bent down to kiss the corner of her eye. “I’m sorry. That’s sounds very lonely. I grew up with a house full of kids so I never had a moment alone let alone time to think. It was a madhouse. My parents were hippies who didn’t exactly believe in private space.”

“That must have been rough when you discovered your naughty bits.”

Clarke blushed when Lexa’s eyes widened in surprise. “I can’t believe you just said that.” The brunette said as she started to laugh. 

“It came out before I could stop it.” Clarke groaned as she covered her face with her hands. 

“It did suck, by the way. I shared a room with my two sisters and I was deathly afraid the name of my latest crush would slip out when I was covertly trying to rub one out.”

“Poor baby.” Clarke said as she jutted out her bottom lip and rolled Lexa onto her back, climbing on top of the larger woman and bracketing her head with her arms. “Too bad you didn’t have a crush on girl with a name like mine. It would have totally thrown them off.”

Reaching her hand behind Clarke’s head to pull her lips within reach, Lexa gave her a slow, lazy kiss before running her tongue along her delicate jaw to whisper in her ear. “I have a crush on a girl with the name Clarke now, better late than never.”

“Mmmm…good god you’re sexy as fuck, woman.” Clarke was starting to feel like her head would never stop spinning.

“You better get to guessing if we’re ever going to get to see each other naked.”

Clarke sat up with a shocked look on her face. “Wait! What? If I don’t make this guess we aren’t getting past first base?”

“That’s right.” Lexa said as she lifted her hips to press into Clarke’s already heated center.

“No fair!” Clarke said as she slid off Lexa and back down to the ground. “Shit.” she said as she rubbed her jaw like an old timey detective with a big bushy beard. “What’s your last name?”

“Nope, that’s too much of a hint.”

“Where do you…” Before Clarke could finish her next question she felt a sharp pinch on her ass check. Jumping to her feet she found Raven and Anya doubled over laughing at her expense. “What was that for, asshole?”

“I just couldn’t resist.” Raven said as she and Anya plopped down beside a now sitting Lexa. “Did you figure out who hot stuff is yet?”

“I was just getting around to that when I was rudely pinched in the ass.” Clarke complained as she rubbed her still stinging butt cheek. “You better watch it, she already punched one person and I bet she’d do it again to protect my honor.”

“What?!” Anya and Raven asked with shock.

Lexa rolled her eyes and pulled Clarke down to sit between her legs. “She’s talking about Jason Webster.”

“Ohhh…that guy was a dick.” Anya said. “He terrorized the neighborhood and broke Lexa’s toys so she decked him.”

“Seems fair.” Raven said as she curled into Anya’s lap. “So, you haven’t figured it out yet?”

“No.” Clarke pouted. “Do you know?”

“I am right here you know.” Lexa said as she and Anya both gave them an amused smile.

“Shh…” Clarke said. “I’m going to figure this out. Do you work in medicine?”

“No.”

“Do you work in construction?”

“Do I look like I work in construction?” Lexa asked.

Lifting the taller woman’s shirt to expose muscular abs, Clarke almost salivated at the site. “Yes, you do.”

Embarrassed, Lexa pushed her shirt back down. “I do crossfit.”

“Yeah you do.” Raven said as she lifted Anya’s shirt to reveal an equally fit physic. “Good thing I didn’t notice that earlier or I’m not sure we would still be at the park. I assume you guys work out together?”

“We’re best friends. We pretty much do everything together.” Anya said.

“That’s cute.” Raven said as she gave Anya a soft kiss. 

“So you two work together?” Clarke asked.

“Yes.” They answered in unison.

“You have ten more minutes before I tell you.” Lexa said as she tickled a squirming Clarke.

“No fair! I didn’t know there was a time limit.” Clarke complained as she wrapped Lexa’s arms tightly around her so she couldn’t continue tickling.

“I’ve given you so many hints. It’s totally fair.”

“Seems fair to me.” Anya added.

“You guys suck.” She said as she stared at Lexa’s green eyes hoping she could pull one last hint from them.

“Come on Clarke.” Raven said. “I can’t believe it’s taking you this long to figure it out.”

“Shhhh…” Anya said as she placed a hand over the talkative woman’s mouth.

“Tell me Raven.” Clarke begged as she tried to pull Anya’s hand away.

“That’s cheating, remember?” Lexa said.

“God dammit, just tell me.” Clarke said in defeat.

Raven laughed and shoved her friend. “You’re going to kick yourself. I’ll give you a hint, Polis.”

“Polis?” she asked as everything began to fall into place in her mind. “The band Polis?” Clarke gasped as she took a good look at the person she’d spent the day with. “Oh my fucking god, you’re Alexandra Woods, lead singer of Polis. How the fuck did I not recognize you?”

“To be fair, I’m a bit of an introvert and avoid having my photo taken as much as possible. Not to mention the fact that about two weeks ago I had almost all my hair cut off.”

“Holy shit.” 

Lexa blushed as she played with a string that hung from the hem of her shirt. “Good surprise or bad surprise?”

“Ummm… just a surprise at the moment. I’m trying to wrap my head around all this. I totally know who Alexandra Woods is but I don’t think I ever would have guessed you were her. You look so different in real life.”

“It freaked me out when I realized who they were, too.” Raven admitted.

“Look” Anya said as she tickled Raven’s side. “Don’t get all weird on me now.”

The giggling girl tried to roll away from her hands but Anya was able to pull her back and capture her lips in a kiss. Clarke saw Lexa smile as she watched their friends interact and suspected the brunette hadn’t often seen her stoic friend be silly. The joy it brought her was evident.

The reality of who Lexa was began to settle over Clarke like a weight. Polis was a massively popular band, loved by millions of people all over the world. She couldn’t believe it took her so long to recognize who she was but in fairness, the only pictures she’d seen of her had been with long hair, makeup and much more feminine attire, nothing like the gorgeously androgynous woman she’d spent the day getting to know.

When Octavia recognized Lexa, Clarke knew she had to be a celebrity of some sort but the idea that she was the lead singer of a very popular band never once crossed her mind. Not one to keep up with the lives of celebrities, Clarke knew very little of Alexandra Woods personal life but she had seen the woman featured on the cover of a tabloid magazine once or twice over the years. The one that immediately came to mind was a photo of her with an equally gorgeous actress arriving at the Academy Awards two years prior. Having grown up with wealthy parents, Clarke was no stranger to people with money and even though she herself lived a fairly simple life, she was just as comfortable in room full of millionaires as she was volunteering at the local shelter. She’d never been one to judge a person by their wealth but as the reality of the situation unfolded in her mind she began to feel a bit claustrophobic.

“Hey guys, I’m going to run to the restroom. I’ll be right back.” She said as she quickly stood and walked as fast as she could in any direction that was away from Lexa. Clarke had never in her life felt inadequate but in that moment all confidence left her and she did the only thing she could think of which was to get away so she could catch her breath. Her mind buzzed as she stepped into the crowd of people enjoying their day at the park. She vaguely registered the oppressive heat now that she was away from the shade of the trees.

“Clarke!” she heard in the distance as she continued to make her way through the crowd. “Clarke, wait up!” She heard Lexa call from behind her. Part of her wanted to stop but another urgently told her to push forward. As she reached the edge of the crowd she felt a gentle hand touch her shoulder and pull her to a stop. Turning around, she embarrassingly realized tears were falling from her eyes.

“Sweetie, are you okay?” Lexa asked as she guided the blond away from the crush of people and towards a bench under an awning. “Did I do something wrong?”

Clarke’s heart broke at the scared look on her friends face. “Not at all.” She reassured. “I’m so embarrassed. I have no idea why I’m crying.”

“It’s okay.” Lexa said as she gently rubbed circles around Clarke’s back. “Is this because of who I am?” she asked with a crestfallen look on her face. “I’m just a normal person, Clarke. I still put my jeans on one leg at a time just like everyone else although if I’m being honest, pants are leg prisons and I wear them as seldom as possible.”

Clarke snorted at that and immediately covered her face in embarrassment. “Oh my god. I was feeling a little inadequate already and now I’ve made a pig noise right in front of you.”

“Awww” Lexa laughed as she wrapped an arm around the blond and pulled her closer. “You’re in no way inadequate, snort and all. As a matter of fact I haven’t been able to figure out why in the world you flirted with me in that line after listening to me whine like a little baby about the heat.”

“Good point.” Clarke said as she started to smile again.

“See?” Lexa said as she kissed the top of her head. “Look Clarke,Polis and all the bullshit that comes with it is still a mystery to us. Anya and I started with nothing. She lived a few houses down from me and we were both the youngest children in big families with hippie parents. They were loving parents but by the time we came along, they were more interested in saving the world than raising more kids.”

“I’m sorry.” Clarke said as she leaned into Lexa’s shoulder.

“It wasn’t so bad. They loved us and we had our basic needs met but it was up to us to make something of ourselves. Both of us had older siblings who had old instruments and we used to hide out in a shed in her back yard and play for hours. Pretty soon I had gotten good on the guitar and Anya had a natural gift for the drums so other friends joined us and we started a little band.” Lexa smiled fondly and Clarke could tell her memories of that time in her life comforted her.

“Was that how Polis started?” she asked.

“No, we were Mount Weather, totally goth.” Clarke laughed as Lexa feigned insult. “We thought we were pretty awesome at the time. We lost people and gained people but Anya and I were always the core members. We had some success but were still struggling until about six years ago I had my heart destroyed by someone who could care less about my poor little heart. I cried like a baby and then sat down and wrote most of our first successful album in a week. Just me, Anya and a bottle of bourbon. I needed a reboot of my life so we changed our name to Polis and released under a new label.”

“Man, she did a number on you.” Clarke could see the lingering pain on Lexa’s face as she talked about that time in her life.

“Yes she did but I guess I should thank her since that album is what pushed us onto the big stage. We had no idea what it would become and honestly, it freaks me out to think about sometimes. It doesn’t change who I am as a person though. I’m still the same girl who drove you to pour water over her head so she’d stop complaining.”

Clarke snuggled into Lexa’s side and soaked up the way the other woman made her feel. “I’m sorry I freaked out for a minute. I really like you and I think I panicked because I hope you like me, too. I’m normally a pretty confident person but when I realized who you were I suddenly felt like nothing more than a distraction for you.”

“Did I make you feel that way?”

“Not at all.” Clarke admitted with a sigh. “It’s all me. You’ve been nothing but warm and funny and perfect. I’m sorry I lost my mind for a minute. I blame the heat.”

“For the record, I think you’re the most interesting, smart, beautiful women I’ve ever met and that’s not just a line. I know we’ve known each other for less than a day but I would really like to get to know you better. If you’re interested in hanging out with me, of course.”

Clarke’s heart felt like it would burst as a smile she couldn’t hide made her cheeks hurt. “I would love to hang out. Oh, hey! We have our reunion prom tonight, would you be interested in being my date? I know it’s short notice and everything but…”

Her words were cut off when Lexa leaned in and kissed her. “I would be honored to be your date to prom, Clarke Griffin. I thought you’d never ask”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the other version Lexa & Anya are the co-developers of a Facebook type social media service called "Polis"
> 
> "Awww” Lexa laughed as she wrapped an arm around the blond and pulled her closer. “You’re in no way inadequate, snort and all. As a matter of fact I haven’t been able to figure out why in the world you flirted with me in that line after listening to me whine like a little baby about the heat.”
> 
> “Good point.” Clarke said as she started to smile again.
> 
> “See?” Lexa said as she kissed the top of her head. “Look Clarke, Anya and I started with nothing. We grew up in the foster system and at times only survived because we wanted to prove to those who doubted us that we could make something of ourselves. We were both able to secure scholarships to college and while we were there we struggled to keep in touch with the kids we grew up with. One day I casually said it would be cool if there was some way to keep in touch like a virtual message board like the one we used in the dorm. Anya is a fucking genius and the next thing I knew she had taken that idea and created a very rough version of what you see today. At first we hosted it privately and only our friends could use it but eventually they wanted to invite their friends and so on and it just grew. We had no idea what it would become and honestly, it freaks me out to think about sometimes. It doesn’t change who I am as a person though. I’m still the same girl who drove you to pour water over her head so she’d stop complaining.”
> 
> Clarke snuggled into Lexa’s side and soaked up the way the other woman made her feel. “I’m sorry I freaked out for a minute. I really like you and I think I panicked because I really hope you like me, too. I’m normally a pretty confident person but when I realized who you were I suddenly felt like nothing more than a distraction for you.”
> 
> “Did I make you feel that way?”
> 
> “Not at all.” Clarke admitted with a sigh. “It’s all me. You’ve been nothing but warm and funny and perfect. I’m sorry I lost my mind for a minute. I blame the heat.”
> 
> “For the record, I think you’re the most interesting, smart, beautiful women I’ve ever met and that’s not just a line. I know we’ve known each other for less than a day but I would really like to get to know you better. If you’re interested in hanging out with me, of course.”
> 
> Clarke’s heart felt like it would burst as a smile she couldn’t hide made her cheeks hurt. “I would love to hang out. Oh, hey! We have our reunion prom tonight, would you be interested in being my date? I know it’s short notice and everything but…”
> 
> Her words were cut off when Lexa leaned in and kissed her. “I would be honored to be your date to prom, Clarke Griffin. I thought you’d never ask”


End file.
